El Cuervo
by Sir Laurie
Summary: Terry ha regresado de un lugar oscuro y desconocido, con una segunda oportunidad y la misión de hacer justicia
1. Chapter 1

EL CUERVO

**.-*-.**

_Antiguamente, la gente creía que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo se lleva su alma al mundo de los Muertos, pero a veces ocurre algo tan terrible, que junto con el alma, el cuervo se lleva su profunda tristeza, y el alma no puede descansar, pero a veces, solo a veces, el cuervo es capaz de traer de vuelta el alma, para enmendar el mal._

**.-*-.**

Algo lo despertó… un dolor insufrible en un lugar más profundo e inmenso que el pecho o cualquier parte del cuerpo, una carga pesada de melancolía y tristeza que parecían infinitas… Alguna vez antes quizá había sentido algo así… más nunca de esas magnitudes… Observó a su alrededor, estaba todo muy oscuro y encerrado, podía sentir que el espacio era tan pequeño que limitaba sus movimientos al grado de casi impedirle virarse de lado… comenzó a desesperarse… ¿En donde estaba? ¿Por qué había llegado ahí?

Con las manos entumecidas y debilitadas como si hubiesen sido inmovilizadas por largo tiempo, fue empujando hacía arriba… Unos golpes secos alcanzaron a escucharse sobre una superficie de loza… y ese sonido fue el que lo guió… Siguió empujando con la poca fuerza que iba recuperando gradualmente a pesar de la torpeza de sus movimientos…

En pocos instantes estuvo fuera enfrentó la luz de la farolas que aún cuando era débil a él le parecía muy intensa, fue dejando aquel sitio mientras tierra se filtraba y lo ensuciaba… salió de ahí abrazándose a sí mismo, percibiendo el frío y observando al ser que lo había liberado: sobre la superficie de piedra, el respaldo de una fosa, estaba su guía en esta extraña travesía… la escasa luz se refractaba en su brillante plumaje sus pequeños y profundos ojos extrañamente le devolvieron la imagen de sí mismo. El ave graznó identificándose mutuamente mientras emprendía el vuelo y él entendió que debía seguirlo…

Las calles fueron cambiando hasta llegar a una zona residencial de altos edificios y fincas de gran tamaño… Por fin, el ave se detuvo y fue alzando su vuelo dirigiendo hacía arriba la mirada de Terry. En el pent house un gran ventanal le trajo algunos recuerdos, recuerdos tan vívidos que pareciera los estaba sufriendo nuevamente… Ese había sido un lugar en el que se habían trazado grandes sueños, sueños perdidos y pasados y donde personas que conocía de hace tiempo habían destruido su vida, sus anhelos, le habían quitado la existencia y arrancado la paz por siempre…

Sufrió aquellas visiones con gran dolor en su pecho… a lo lejos un lujoso auto arrancó y el pudo identificar a quien lo tripulaba… Se trataba de aquel que le había arrancado la gloria…

El ave emprendió el vuelo siguiendo el vehículo e invitando a Terry a seguirlo, incitándolo así a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades que lo dotaban de una velocidad y fuerza extraordinarias… En el camino se detuvieron, el ave se posó sobre un coche negro y Terry entendió aquello como la señal para seguir así su camino…

**.-*-.**

El ambiente era de una estridencia sorprendente, pero a nadie parecía molestar ni sorprender, las cosas cambiaban, nada era como antes, nada era lo suficientemente moderno para sorprender, asustar o impresionar. La música era muy alta, las mesas podrían considerarse demasiado unidas y los humos que se inhalaban llevaban todo tipo de humor, sustancia y olor revuelto.

Bebió su copa de golpe, mientras lanzaba una mirada a uno de los encargados fortachones de lugar; era muy conocido ahí, sus señales eran rápidamente traducidas y las ordenes implícitas, satisfechas. El tipo con finta de oso molesto, de inmediato respondió con otra seña mientras caminaba por delante de su cliente. Abrieron una puerta corrediza que llevaba a lugares que solo gente con el dinero de Leegan podría pagar…

Su hermana llegó hace tiempo –dijo el hombre a manera de advertencia – también su prometida…

Maldita sea – gruño el otro por lo bajo sin dejar de avanzar…

En nada le gustaba la relación Eliza- Sussana, eran tan parecidas, tan cómplices, tan insoportables las dos juntas que únicamente le inspiraban deshacerse de cualquiera de las dos para siempre…

_Ambas saben que soy capaz… -_pensó para si mismo, mientras en su mente cruzaba la idea de que no seria la primera vez… El hecho de que a las dos la considerara queridas no era un impedimento… a ella también la quería… a ella la amaba…

Siguió caminando mientras sus pasos llegaban al privado en el que lo esperaban las dos mujeres… Una gran melancolía se instaló en su pecho, la misma melancolía que rápidamente viraba a rabia, a impotencia… a un sentimiento tan intenso que hacía que sus manos se apretaran fuertemente y sudaran frío…

Esta ocasión el sentimiento fue tan aterrador que al escuchar el ruido de un gran cristal rompiéndose, volvió hacia su espalda para ver lo que sucedía, igual que aquella vez… Un auto había entrado al lugar estrellándose de frente con el aparador del lugar… y aún cuando había gritos e insultos al por mayor, los afectados aplaudían sorprendidos la hazaña…

Eliza y Sussana salieron del privado ante al alboroto; la segunda se abrazo a la cintura de Neal cuando lo reconoció en el pasillo, mientras Eliza salía del brazo de un hombre de cara descompuesta – el dueño del lugar- quien de inmediato fue a ver los destrozos… el dinero no era problema, pero los permisos y explicaciones a lo policía lo engorraban… él y sus amigos por esa noche necesitarían una mega dosis…

Casandra salió también con su porte seguro y altanero, odiaba a Eliza y Susana, pero no tenia más que aguantarlas, la pelirroja era la novia de su hermano y Neal era uno de sus socios más cercanos en el negocio de importaciones turbias e ilegales, si Sussana no existiera ella tendría el camino libre, más desagradablemente no era así… La rubia beso a su novio atrevidamente para recordarle esa realidad y ella exhaló fastidiada, ya llegaría el momento de regresarle la afrenta de la peor forma…

Volvamos, hay mucho aún para todos; Evan regresará pronto…

Sin mayores alegatos se disponían a avanzar; Sussana rompió el beso y sus ojos distinguieron una figura que le heló la sangre… y la hizo gritar de inmediato…

¿Qué sucede?... –Neal la tomo por los brazos al ver que se ponía histérica… - ¡les dije que me esperaran! – reclamo de inmediato a Eliza…

Tardas horas y ella y yo celebrábamos… Se le paso la mano…

Susana se deshizo de los brazos de Neal histérica y caminó hacía donde estaba el bullicio, buscó por todos lados con ojos desesperados y sorprendidos… Ya no estaba… _él _ya no estaba, pero ese sentimiento de sorpresa seguía presente… dio vueltas por el lugar y sobre si, sin obedecer las ordenes de Neal de detenerse… debía encontrarlo...

Las personas comenzaban a empujarla molestos con su intromisión en sus mesas y ambiente, la insultaban diciéndole lo "pasada" que estaba… Entonces Neal la detuvo y la llevo fuera del lugar…

¿Qué diablos te ocurre?... te llevaré a casa…

¡No!... lo vi, lo vi – repetía histérica intentando regresar al lugar

¿Qué diablos te imaginaste?...

No imagine nada… ví a Terry… él estaba aquí… bajó del auto que chocó contra el cristal…

Neal se quedo helado con sus palabras… sabía que era una locura… pero no podía dejar de creerla…

Vamos a casa… veras que todo esta en orden…

Ordenó su auto a uno de los ballets que en poco tiempo le entregó las llaves y abrió la puerta para la dama, cuando estaba por subir un graznido llamó su atención haciéndola voltear hacia arriba… casi en el techo alcanzo a ver una silueta que nuevamente la hizo estremecer… el ave volaba en círculos sobre el coche mientras cerraban a puerta…

¿De donde salió ese pajarraco?... – pregunto Neal sorprendido al ballet…

Debe haber escapado de alguna casa o fiesta, por la fechas debieron de haberlo dejado suelto…

Neal subió al auto mientras se dirigía al pent house de Susana… nunca entendió como es que ella seguía viviendo ahí, cuando hacía un año, ahí había sucedido todo...

CONTINUARA...

_Sir__ Laurie_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CUERVO**

Segunda Parte

**.-*-.**

Caminó por aquellas calles que recordaba tan bien… había niños por todos lados con disfraces llamativos que ignoraban el peligro y acudían a solicitar sus dulces… inocente costumbre cuyas raíces provenían del mismo lugar que él… Inglaterra… Todo lo que veía parecía salido de algo irreal, se veía borroso y los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados. ¿Porqué regresó?... no lo sabia pero entendía que su paso era esporádico y tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo… y había alguien con quien tenia un asunto pendiente…

Había un solo lugar al que ahora podría ir y era el viejo teatro de Roberth Hathaway… Antes de… lo que sucedió él y Robert se habían asociado en la compra, restauración y puesta en marcha de ese lugar, ambos se habían propuesto volverlo el lugar más sofisticado y selecto en la representación y divulgación del teatro clásico… Tenía tantos sueños por delante; Candy se había propuesto estar de la manera más cercana a él durante todo ese proceso y por eso habían adelantado su boda para principios de noviembre y no esperar hasta la siguiente primavera como habían pensado originalmente…

Sus pasos no erraron y en poco tiempo vislumbró la estructura arquitectónica, que para nada lucía como se hubiera esperado… estaba completamente vacía, sin luces y a sus alrededores no había más que uno o dos indigentes merodeando el lugar… Un nuevo sueño pareció romperse al observar la escena. El graznido del ave que a cierta distancia lo seguía lo sacó de su ensoñamiento, siguió caminando hacía el lugar que el ave parecía reconocer perfectamente y entro a él, refugiarse ahí seria lo mejor, sobre todo por que parecía un lugar desierto…

Fue recorriendo los pasillo oscuros y polvorientos, vislumbrando los planes que se habían trazado para ese lugar, tan lejanos e imposibles ahora… Conforme avanzaba, las paredes se volvían negras y se respiraba aún un gran olor a humo… con las habilidades de su regreso, pudo tener visiones de lo que ahí había sucedido… un gran incendio se había suscitado en el lugar… Siguió avanzando cuando a lo lejos en el escenario escuchó una vocecilla declamando versos, fue siguiéndola hasta llegar al lugar y ahí pudo observar a Lilith – la amada hija única de Roberth- declamar a lagrima viva versos de Shakespeare… Hamlet y sus existenciales dudas…

Se fue acercando esperando no asustarla, escabulléndose entre las sombras… Una madera roída traicionó el silencio…

*¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto de inmediato la chica abrazándose a sí misma, era todavía una adolescente… y mucho le habían advertido de dejar de frecuentar ese lugar ahora nido de malvivientes…

Terry no supo como reaccionar, se fue moviendo tirado en el suelo hacía la salida, cuando intempestivamente la puerta de acceso se abrió de par en par dejando penetrar la luz del inminente día, seguido de eso, el ave negra entro graznando y volando de manera segura hasta detenerse en el filo de las butacas… Lilith observó al ave algo asustada al principio y fue caminando hasta ella; casi al llegar extendió su mano hasta ella y volteó nerviosa a todos lados, recordando de pronto que de seguro había alguien más ahí… La luz no ocultó más al visitante y entonces Lilith se quedó de una pieza al reconocerlo…

Desde niña, si alguien competía con la figura de su padre en admiración, era sin duda su joven y apuesto socio… y era él justamente quien se movía lentamente poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta ella…

*Terry Granchester… -pudo decir con la poca voz que alcanzó a salir…

*No sé por que estoy aquí… pero regresé… aunque tengo poco tiempo… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?... ¿Dónde esta tu padre?...

*Terry…- sin poder contenerse más la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su antiguo amigo y lloro desconsoladamente…

*¿Qué sucedió Lilith?... – dijo con algo de dificultad recuperándose de las visiones que con el contacto de la niña había experimentado…

*Cuando te fuiste todo se volvió un caos, los primos de tu novia reclamaron tus bienes, mi padre intentó comprarles su parte del teatro y ellos se negaron, mi padre alegó a los tribunales y finalmente vendieron a un precio exorbitante y amenazando a mi padre; entonces él organizo una función a forma de homenaje a tu memoria, Sussana seria la protagonista… había mucha gente aquí ese día… y cuando se dio el anuncio de intermedio se dieron cuenta de que las puertas estaban cerradas por fuera, atrancadas, la gente no podía salir del lugar y se empezó a ver y oler humo por todas partes… - la chica se detuvo sollozando amargamente… Mi padre y mucho gente pereció aquí y hubo además heridos… la compañía de seguros no se hizo responsable… dijeron que el incendio había sido provocado seguramente para saldar la deuda que mi padre había adquirido con la compra del inmueble...cómo si de algo le sirviera estando muerto…

*Lilith… - Terry entendió inmediatamente las causas de su regreso, el ave negra a su lado observaba con sus ojos brillantes para después volar el escenario y las butacas dejando claro que debía detener y castigar a quienes eran los culpables…

*Sussana se salvó, no sé como pero ella salió a tiempo y resultó ilesa…yo no estaba aquí, no me habían dado permiso en el internado de salir esa noche.

*¿Dónde vives ahora?...

*Vivo con tu madre… la mía quedo demasiado afectada no soportó la muerte de mi padre y la ruina, esta en un hospital… Eleonor me ofreció vivir con ella y aunque con las giras casi no la veo ha sido demasiado buena conmigo…

*Lilith, te juro que los responsables de esto no quedarán sin castigo… les hare pagar muy caro el daño que causaron, a tu padre, a ti… y a Candy…

*No te arriesgues Terry…

*No puede pasarme nada… ya no estoy aquí aunque ahora me estés viendo… van a pagar lo que hicieron… -dijo él apretando los puños…

*No estas seguro aquí Terry… según sé, mañana vendrán y sacarán las butacas… Van a dar aquí una fiesta de Halloween… me lo ha uno de los hombres que viven la calle y siempre esta cerca de aquí…

*No deberías arriesgarte a estar aquí… si regresarán…

*Vine y te encontré… me parece una buena señal de que las cosas cambiarán…

*Estarán aquí entonces… me parece perfecto… ¿Qué paso con mi departamento, lo sabes?...

Ahí vive Sussana con su novio, Neal Leegan, el primo de Candy…

Lilith vio como la expresión de Terry se llenaba de melancolía al pensar en ese lugar… Lo tomó por el hombro para infundirle apoyo mientras el ave negra se sostenía en su hombro.

*Te aseguro que hay un lugar aquí donde estaré a secreto… - Comenzó a caminar hacía el ático del teatro, el lugar secreto que tanto apreciaba y que desde que Roberth y él habían decidió adquirirlo lo había hecho sentir tan cómo si estuviera en casa… estaba seguro de que a pesar de la catástrofe continuaría a salvo… y así fue exactamente… algunas de sus cosas seguían ahí algunos trajes hollinados y una paleta de maquillajes que le pereció perfecta y de inmediato se dispuso a usar…

**.-*-.**

Sussana salió de la ducha, calmada aparentemente aunque dentro de sí seguía demasiado sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido. Era Terry a quien había visto. Era él. Eso estaba claro… no era fácil confundir a Terry con alguien más, de hecho era imposible confundir a Terry con alguien más; nadie que lo hubiera conocido podría confundir su porte, sus facciones, su actitud… su imposible y maldita belleza.

Ella término involucrada con los Legan a causa de su obsesión por él actor y su despreció por Candy… cuando menos se dio cuenta término enredada en el juego maniático de Eliza y la ambición de Neal.

Luego de que la pareja desapareció y todo su mundo pareció derrumbarse en el incendio del teatro, la culpa, el miedo, su cobardía misma, la acercaron más y más hacía ellos… Neal había sido su ancla en todo ese proceso, en el fondo lo quería tanto como le temía o lo odiaba, más sabía muy bien que él la hacía inmune a los ataques de Eliza, que solían ser certeros y despiadados…

Se observo en el espejo, había cambiado mucho su belleza lánguida que tanto gustaba en el teatro, ahora había virado a otra más agresiva, mas sensual, se sentía así misma como más mujer, aunque no por ello mejor persona… se irritó consigo misma al pensar aquello, ¿A quién le importaba ahora todo eso?...Ni Terry, ni su madre, ni Roberth estaban ya para verla… todos habían desaparecido.

**.-*-.**

_Hacía más de un año de eso… En el accidente de las luces ella había resultado gravemente herida por protegerlo, más sus lesiones no resultaron fatales, nada que fuera más allá de la espantosa cicatriz en una de sus piernas, con rehabilitación y fisioterapia en algunos meses se restableció… Aunque jamás podría perdonar que el papel de Julieta lo hubiera logrado la engreída de Karen, quien siempre le restregó en la cara ese triunfo sobre ella… Después Terry se despidió diciendo que no podría jamás amarla, utilizando palabras tibias y seleccionadas que lejos de su propósito de no lastimarla solo lograban hacerla sentir más y más humillada… A los pocos meses de esa separación se anunció la boda de Candy y Terry… _

_Y días antes, cuando por consejo de Eliza fueron a molestarlos a su apartamento, lo que vio y se mostró ante sus ojos la hizo sentir nuevamente juguete de destino. Ahí estaban los dos, una pareja ideal, perfecta, llena de un amor que ella deseaba y anhelaba, de un hombre que quería solo para sí, con todo lo que el representaba: triunfo, glamour, la admiración y envidia de muchas mujeres por estar siempre al lado de ese hombre; todo aquello que ella deseaba solo para sí, una vida a su lado que se le esfumaba por culpa de esa estúpida, que se había topado primero en su vida, y según Eliza había usado toda artimaña a su alcance para atraparlo… Por eso odiaba un tanto Terry… ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo para caer en las bajas trampas de esa tan poca cosa?... sencillamente no lo entendía y el no hacerlo, calaba profundamente en su pecho… _

_En eso se parecían Neal y ella, los dos veían en esa pareja, lo que el destino y la suerte les negaban, lo que les era arrebatado, lo que claramente merecían… Neal amaba a Candy, eso era evidente... el verla ahí esa noche con su vestido de novia, lo hizo ponerse como loco, intentar propasarse, estúpidamente frente a Terry… por eso comenzaron a pelear…_

_Susana cerró los ojos, recordando aquella escena que quiso borrar de su memoria y no pudo… se fue acostumbrando a tenerla siempre presente, a repasarla en su mente con detalles, a guardar en sus impresiones cada pequeño detalle, cada gesto, cada movimiento… _

_Terry perdió el control y se lanzó sobre Neal, cayó cuando Eliza le disparó hiriéndolo entre el pecho y el abdomen, ella por inercia al intentar sujetarlo empujó a Neal quien no controló sus movimientos y clavó en el pecho de Candy la daga con la que la amenazaba… Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y ella sintió que la vida se le escapaba como agua por entre las manos… Jamás su corazón latió con esa fuerza, con esa intensidad que rayaba en el dolor y la locura… Vio como él caía, imposibilitada para ayudarlo… vio su cuerpo herido estrellarse en el piso y quedar inerte, trágicamente dispuesto en medio de la calle… tan trágico como hermoso… _

_Detrás de ella otra escena de la misma carga dramática se desarrollaba… Eliza los hizo a ambos volver en razón, desprender la vista y las manos de quienes recién se habían ido, debían huir, dejar todo atrás, finalmente la vida hacia justicia, ellos no merecían estar juntos… Pasó mucho tiempo con ellos, se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y un día descubrió la intensidad con la que Neal la veía… Y ella comenzó a corresponderle… los unía un secreto._

_Ahí comenzó a crecer su relación con Neal, en el trágico recuerdo de aquella noche, en las culpas que uno alimentaba en el otro a manera de chantaje, de tortura… de venganza… Al final se dieron cuenta de que ellos habían destruido lo que decían amar… por eso se unieron, por eso se mantenían juntos al mismo tiempo que uno y otro se temía en gran medida… _

_Neal además era un hombre atractivo, poderoso en su círculo de acción, joven… No fue difícil entregarse a él… no fue difícil ceder a sus deseos, a sus impulsos… no fue difícil comenzar a gozar a su lado y hacer nuevos caminos inciertos._

_Nadie sospechó de ellos, de lo que había sucedido… Leegan y sus influencias lograron con sobornos que el acuerdo pre- nupcial de Candy y Terry se respetará, de esa forma ellos como familia de Candy, pudieron reclamar por completo los bienes de Terry quien no contemplaba a ningún otro pariente… de hecho eran pocos los bienes, lo más interesante de aquellos títulos era la co- propiedad de un teatro antiguo… _

_Toda su vida pasada había desaparecido, sin Terry la vida no parecía más la misma, sin el protagónico de Julieta y sin el actor a su lado para seguir su carrera, nada parecía tener sentido; cuando Robert la buscó para realizar Hamlet en homenaje a Terry, aceptó sin gusto la propuesta… más vio en ella la oportunidad de desaparecer todo lo que ahora solo le traía fuertes y amargos recuerdos. La idea de Eliza y sus nuevos amigos, que al principio le resultó tan maquiavélica, al final le pareció la idea justa para terminar con aquella etapa tan humillante y dolorosa en su vida… _

**.-*-.**

*¿Qué tanto haces?...- Neal entró al baño, impaciente de estar esperando por tanto tiempo…

* Recordaba… Te juro que no fue una ilusión lo que ví… era real, Terry estaba ahí…

* Es imposible, él esta muerto, tú lo viste… tú no alcanzaste a sujetarlo…

- Lo sé y me da miedo… más aún cuando a tu hermana se le ha ocurrido la estúpida fiesta de mañana…

- Evan y Cassandra la organizan, festejaremos el éxito del negocio y que hace un año, tú te libraste de Candy y yo de Terry dijo acercándose a ella lascivamente, gozando y sufriendo al recordar lo que ambos se habían quitado…

Sussana lo miró llena de rabia, mientras él se acercó y la beso violentamente… por algo estaban juntos les gustara o no y por ende procuraban buscar la mejor cara a esa relación… Opuso resistencia al principio a los avances de Neal, pero después cedió con evidente gusto… él era su compañero, su cómplice, su contraparte en esa historia retorcida de despecho, venganza y lujuria…

Sus manos la recorrían con ansía, sus besos reclamaban cada espacio de su cuerpo… bebía de ella hasta el último aliento y reclamaba de sí todo esfuerzo, y atención y deseo… En sus encuentros no había entrega, sino pleno frenesí y satisfacción, cada uno se dejaba llevar por lo que había en su interior, por lo que deseaba conseguir, por aquello que deseaba llenar y que a cada beso, a cada caricia, a cada encuentro parecía más lejano y vacío…

**.-*-.**

Una pareja ocupaba la cama de la que antes fuera su habitación… Conocía bien a ambos y con gusto los eliminaría en ese mismo instante… sin embargo entendió que sería mejor esperar al día siguiente y en ese instante acabar con todos…

Ese era su antiguo departamento; ahí vivirían Candy y él cuando se casaran, los días previos a ese evento, era ella quien vivía ahí. Regresar con ella fue un gran acontecimiento, después de la recuperación de Sussana, y de que hablo de ella haciendo un profundo balance con su conciencia y sus deseos, logro librarse de cualquier cargo; la rubia estaba sana y su carrera en cualquier momento volvería a repuntar, él estaba seguro que con más fuerza. Todo el mundo del teatro había seguido de cerca el accidente, su recuperación, el esfuerzo y coraje que había demostrado hasta levantarse y seguir adelante... en cuanto ella quisiera habría cualquier número de productores y compañías dispuestas a darle trabajo y convertirla en la gran diva de Broadway, la "sucesora de Eleonor" como él mismo solía decirle en broma y que sabía tanto le agradaba.

Regresó a Chicago, acudió al mismo hospital de la ocasión anterior y fingiéndose gravemente herido fue llevado a la sala de urgencia, donde para su suerte no apareció la enfermera de los ojos helados, sino la chica a la que estaba buscando… Con previa coordinación con un residente de cirugía, se tendió en la camilla y al entrar el doctor dio orden a la chica de recoger del herido algo que tenía para ella… La expresión de la pecosa en ese momento seria de las cosas que jamás olvidaría… aun cuando como ahora tuviera que atravesar el umbral de la muerte en ambas direcciones… Al principio ella se mostró incrédula, luego corrió hacía él y finalmente se dedico a palparlo por todos lados buscando heridas…

Rieron como poseídos, lloraron como un par de críos y al final se besaron como los dos enamorados y bohemios que eran, sin detenerse en el momento o el lugar… El regalo que Terry llevaba se cayó y el ruido hizo reaccionar a Candy, que se agachó para tomarlo: un brillante de gran talla montado en banda de platino… Luego vinieron las explicaciones, las palabras, el viaje de regreso a Nueva York… los preparativos… el desastre…

Observó a la pareja frente a él… estaban dormidos, abrazados febrilmente a pesar del profundo sueño que los cobijaba. El cubría en parte la silueta desnuda de la mujer; su espalda musculosa y bronceada relucía a la luz de la luna contrastando con la blanquísima piel de la fémina. Viéndolos así pereciera como si de verdad se amaran…

Él jamás lo creería, ambos eran tan bajos que un sentimiento como ese jamás podría subsistir en sus corazones… La luz de la luna entró y entonces la mujer cambio de posición exponiendo su pecho y ahí la luz se reflejo en mil destellos de una gema perfectamente tallada…

No pudo soportar el dolor de esa imagen, se echó hacía atrás rompiendo los vidrios y lanzándose al vació, asustando a los durmientes y desapareciendo tan rápido que ninguno de los dos logró verlo… pero sí presentirlo… Sussana lanzó un grito ahogado mientras Neal salía de la cama asustado y revisando con tiento… Por fin decidió asomarse al ventanal para descubrir que no había nada… Volteó para enfrentar a su mujer que lo veía con total terror…

*Te lo dije Neal, él esta aquí…

**.-*-.**

La lucidez le llegó de pronto; despertó en el momento exacto en que el pánico y el deseo pudieron haberse posesionado por siempre de su mente… La vio. La vio, la sintió, la palpo… nunca antes una pesadilla había sido tan perfecta… Ahí estaba como en aquella noche funesta. Bella, vestida de novia, manchada de sangre, con un gesto de dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro perfecto y angelical. Lo recordaría eternamente, con la misma dosis de sufrimiento, que de gozo o dolor… o celos.

Cuando Terry cayó por el ventanal herido además por una bala, vio como el rostro de ella se descomponía y parecía romperse en mil pedazos ¿por qué lo amaba tanto?... ¿qué tipo de sentimiento era ese que en su rostro parecía reflejar todo el dolor pensable en una fracción tan breve de tiempo… cuando descubrió su sangre manando de su cuerpo, hubo alivio al dolor anterior… Y fue ahí cuando la sintió, cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos y la acompañó en sus últimos minutos… ¿Qué había hecho?... ¿Qué le había hecho?... Sus ojos verdes se fueron apagando, su cuerpo fue perdiendo tono, ella fue perdiendo esa magia que lo tenia fascinado… ella estaba muriendo… y estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Y él entendió que sería el dueño del momento más trascendente de su vida, por eso se aferró a ella y la cubrió con sus caricias tiernas, con sus besos ingenuos…y ella no se defendía, no protestaba, no lo miraba con la chispa de desprecio que usualmente aparecía. La delicada mano se relajo completamente y entonces él busco desesperado su cara… Ella ya no estaba…

Neal se levantó de la cama… a decir verdad pensaba mucho en los hechos de aquel día, pero nunca como en el sueño que recién los había visto, los había revivido. Ella le sonreía al final, y cuando él empezaba a gozar esa expresión, el sueño terminaba. Se metió a la ducha, estaba seguro que todo era producto de las alucinaciones de Sussana, de seguro ella había roto el cristal en la noche anterior y había armado todo el cuento de Granchester. Estaban cerca del aniversario de esa fecha y no le extrañaría que quisiera jugarle una horrible broma… El agua lo relajo… y le lleno la mente de la idea que desde ese día terrible le rondaba la mente. La muerte no era algo terrible, no era algo a lo que había que temerle… Si en vida no tienes lo que quieres, vida no es más que tiempo desperdiciado…

Salió y se dispuso a dejar las cosas listas para la fiesta de la noche, había muchas cosas que acomodar en el viejo teatro… Algo en su interior le decía que ese seria un día muy especial… un día para recordar eternamente, un día en el que aunque todo pareciera apuntar a que lo lógico seria temer, el parecía esperar con ansía…

**.-*-.**

**Continuará… **

**Sir Laurie**


	3. Chapter 3

_"El Cuervo"_

.-*-.

_Parte III_

Lilith observaba la pluma negra sobre su escritorio. Era una pluma de él… y como todo él, era hermosa. No entendía que pasaba con Terry, no sabia por que estaba vivo, pero sabia que estaba en medio de gran tristeza y desesperanza… sufría con todo lo que había vivido y descubierto, y aunque ahora las cosas nada cambiaran, él tendría de alguna manera que encontrar la calma…

- _Es una ley de vida, una búsqueda de equilibrio universal… si _haces_ mal, recibirás mal… si tienes penas, tienes que resolverlas…_

- _Tú no eres malo Terry… _

- _Pero soy quien pondrá fin a quienes si lo son, y han hecho mucho mal… No estoy feliz con esto… pero entiendo que es lo que debo hacer… _

La niña guardó la pluma en el pesado libro de poemas que guardaba de su padre… no volvería a ver a Terry, no volvería a ver al ave negra que lo acompañaba, pero estaba segura que el alma de su amigo viviría en paz de ahora en adelante, junto a su amada Candy…

.-*-.

_Un año, un año, un año…_

_Un año sin soportarte en cada reunión de la familia… un año de no ver a todo mundo pendiente de ti… un año sin tener que soportar tu asfixiante presencia… un año sin verte feliz al lado de él… Un año en el que me hubiera gustado ver a mi hermano libre de tu estúpido recuerdo, un año que hubiese querido no verlo sufrir por ti… _

_Eres una plaga que ni aún muerta puede exterminarse, sigues corrompiendo aquello a lo que llegaste a tocar con esa falacia estúpida que llaman amor… ese sentimiento que corroe y lástima hasta lo más profundo, que no hace más que sufrir y saca a relucir los sentimientos más oscuros y profundos… que acelera el corazón y calienta la sangre… que hiela el alma cuando no es correspondido, que trastorna la mente y mata al sueño… que te hace preguntarte que de diferente hay entre tu persona y otras… que es aquello que la hace mejor que tu… indagar que puede haber en la mente y los gustos de la persona de tus afectos, para convertirte justo en eso… que hace soñar con su presencia y su risa, con las miradas fundidas la una con la otra, con sus brazos rodeándote, sus labios recorriéndote…_

_Y te rompe el corazón en mil añicos cuando ves que todo aquello lo dirige a alguien más… alguien que no se merece ni siquiera el suelo donde pisa… _

_Un año que no estas y sigues fastidiándome… en el fondo me alegro, tuviste cientos de sueños e ilusiones, igual que yo, sólo que a ti la vida no te alcanzó para ver ninguna de ellas vuelta realidad… tuviste amor, pero no lo disfrutaste… tuviste una familia a la que nunca llegaste a acoplarte… y lo tuviste a él, solo para quedarte sola, verlo morir y entender, que nunca, nuca llegarían a estar juntos… porque puedo presentirlo Candy, en el infierno en el que estés ahora, él no esta a tu lado… _

.-*-.

Eliza se encontraba haciendo su arreglo para la fiesta de esa noche, una fiesta de disfraces, que organizaban su novio y su hermana. Ella tenía ahora un hombre a su lado, el más poderoso en el medio en que ahora se movían, lejos del glamour de los Ardley, del encumbrado apellido de su padre… Neal y ella se habían traslado a New York desde donde hacían fortuna con negocios ilícitos… A nadie importaba. A su padre le bastaba con leer los jugosos estados de cuenta que su hermano le enviaba… No eran falsos, el licor y otras sustancias ilícitas eran de verdad un mercado que dejaba grandes remesas.

Albert, Archie, aquellos caballeros elegantes y sobrios, del tipo que alguna vez soñó, no eran ahora más que un recuerdo lejano y aburrido, bizarro de todo lo que ahora tenía. Su novio era no solo un hombre guapo y rico, era ante todo un hombre poderoso y temido… pero ella no tenia nada que temer, él la deseaba de manera enfermiza, oscura, intensa… y ella gozaba inmensamente con ese dominio tan especial que ejercía sobre él … ¿Lo amaba?... No… no lo amaba. Se había jurado y prohibido a sí misma volver a enredar su corazón con ese sentimiento desgastante que calcina por dentro y solo lleva a la insatisfacción.

Ella había amado a Anthony, no lo negaba, lo había amado de una forma acelerada y dulce, llena de esperanza por el día que él se le declarará… pero todo había fracasado, él había muerto y sus oportunidades se habían ido para siempre… Neal solía importunarla diciéndole que de no haber muerto, él nunca se habría fijado en ella… estaba loco por Candy… pero eso podría cambiar, a diferencia de Terry la cercanía de la familia, y el trato siempre constante, hubieran podido cambiar diametralmente las cosas… Nada se podía dilucidar ya… él estaba muerto… y también Terry…

No es que hubiera amado a Terry… más bien se había fascinado con él… con sus ojos imposiblemente azules, su porte de caballero, su nombre rimbombante, su título nobiliario… con el cadencioso meneo de su cuerpo al montar a caballo… se había obsesionado con el movimiento de sus labios al verlo hablar… con el profundo tono de su voz… con sus brazos fuertes estrechándola sobre su fibroso cuerpo y el calor de este escapando a través de las ropas mojadas… con su aliento cercano preguntándole si estaba bien después de haberla salvado… Se había quedado encerrada en aquel sentimiento abrasador que envolvía su cuerpo cada que recordaba su cercanía y deseaba explorarlo sin fronteras…

A diferencia de Anthony, él estaba vivo, y ella había visto como demostraba a Candy todo su cariño y afecto… había visto como los ojos masculinos se oscurecían cuando la abrazaba y besaba lleno de pasión… de aquella pasión que ella deseaba encender y sentir a su lado… pero él no estaba muerto, él por convicción propia corría hacía Candy y eso la tenia trastornada, como una muestra indirecta de lo que hubiera pasado en otro tiempo con el rubio… él también la hubiera abandonado, él también hubiera preferido a la huérfana esa, antes que a ella que era infinitamente mejor…

¡No!... nada podía ser así… por eso instigó a su hermano y a la actriz aquella a ir a verlos, sabía, sabía muy bien que verlos juntos dolía tanto en el pecho de Neal y en el de Sussana como en el de ella misma… y sabía que al igual que ella, los otros dos veían en la unión de Candy y Terry el fin de sus sueños y esperanzas… Y todo había resultado… Candy y Terry habían muerto esa noche…

Sacó el vestido que tenía guardado en una caja al final del vestidor. Era hermoso. Era el reflejo de los mismos sueños que ella había tenido cuando era una joven llena de ilusiones, aquellos que murieron entre las manos de la verdadera dueña del vestido. Era de encajes y delicadas sedas, un diseño romántico… aún recordaba como había terminado manchado en aquella noche. Su hermano se había aferrado al maniquí cuando ella logró desprenderlo del cadáver de la rubia. Y había terminado todo ensangrentado… un lavado profesional había tratado de corregir el daño, pero no había sido posible, las manchas, ahora cafés seguían apreciándose en el fondo, ya no blanco… ahora tenía un marcado toque sepia producto de la poca luz que lo había tocado… era perfecto.

Era perfecto para lucirlo esa noche, se disfrazaría de aquella que soñó con el amor y encontró la tragedia a su lado, sería aquella que creyó ser feliz y fue acogida en manos de la muerte, aquella que dejo todo por amor y esta le arrebató a su amante…

Esa noche ella seria la novia de la desgracia…

.-*-.

Música gótica amenizaba el ambiente, en realidad era poca la gente concurrida, el círculo de Evan Kostner era en realidad muy estrecho, personas de gran influencia pero con una oscura doble vida en la que negocios de dudosa honorabilidad se convertían en motivo de éxito.

Evan era un hombre de apariencia seductora, del tipo italiano, moreno, altivo, elegante y pulcro, de trato amable a sus iguales pero despiadado a sus subalternos o contrarios. No era difícil descubrir por que Eliza había caído rendida ante su presencia y por que había hecho cuanto pudo para lograr tener ante todos una relación reconocida por él… Y no era de extrañarse, el veía en ella a una mujer culta, elegante, refinada y rica que no se ponía remilgosa ante su reputación, sus actividades, y algunos de sus gustos, que hubieran hecho desvanecer o escandalizado a otras damas. Sin embargo por supuesto el paquete no era perfecto, Eliza era alguien a quien más valía tener dominada haciéndole creer que era ella quien tenia el control de las circunstancias, que todo se hacía a su gusto y deseo.

Aquella fiesta era idea de ambos, los dos gustaban de las cosas extravagantes y de hacerle sentir al mundo que ellos podían lograr lo que quisieran. En esta ocasión, hacerle sentir a sus amigos que eran capaces de trasladarlos a un mundo misterioso y macabro, oscuro y terrorífico, un Hades terrenal en el que Perséfone volvía a ser raptada y Plutón dominaba el mundo oscuro.

Su novia lo sorprendió con un romántico vestido de novia, desgastado pero elegante, su blanco mancillado por sugerentes manchas de sangre, los encajes del pecho arrancados para mostrar la cremosa piel de la mujer que ahora lo portaba, evidenciando su belleza voluptuosa, que él tenía que reconocer, era notoria y deliciosa. La rojiza cabellera se encontraba acicalada en elaborado peinado que terminaba dándole una impresión de ultratumba… pero el maquillaje, la hacía ver tan viva, y tan deseable, tan temeraria, justo como a él le gustaba.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?

-Es el recuerdo de alguien que ya no esta aquí y me ha dejado en recuerdo lo que más amaba en este mundo, todos sus sueños y anhelos…

-¿No te da miedo tenerlos?... podría regresar a reclamarlos- contestó el seductor, acariciando la delicada cintura femenina…

-Sí se le ocurriera volver, gozaría deshaciéndome nuevamente de ella…

Kostner calló… nadie le había contado como es que Leegan se había hecho de la propiedad donde se realizaba la fiesta… pero las conjeturas habían sido siempre parte de su aguda mentalidad para abrir puertas y burlas obstáculos… uno de los antiguos dueños había estado a punto de casarse con una pariente de su novia… la muerte se lo había impedido… y la misma muerte ahora tenia a la novia de su lado y no en el mundo de los vivos… Las palabras de Eliza podrían interpretarse de varias formas, pero la satisfacción en la mirada al hablar de la ausencia de aquella otra mujer dejaba pocas dudas… ¿Por qué sería que la odiaba?... La respuesta no le agrado. El hombre aquel siempre había sido un sueño absurdo en la mente de muchas chicas, guapo, famoso, un noble… elegante… ¿Sería que el trato despectivo de Eliza provenía de que él podría tener dos o quizá tres de las características del difunto más famoso del último año, pero jamás ser como él?...

Miró se nuevo a su novia, tomó en sus manos un ramo de flores oscurecidas… estaba lista. La tomó de su brazo y caminó hacía la fiesta.

.-*-.

_Sir __ Laurie_


	4. Chapter 4

"_El Cuervo"_

**.-*-.**

_Parte IV y Final. _

**.-*-.**

_Nunca pensé hundirme entre tanta tristeza… nunca creí merecer quedar suspendida en este estado infinito de desesperación, angustia e inmenso dolor… Nunca considere siquiera esta existencia, encerrada en una tumba oscura y fría… No sé por que sigo aquí… por que no hay salida para mí, por que el tiempo queda suspendido sin fluir en el paso normal de la existencia mortal… aquí su paso es lento, pesado… eterno._

_Antes de este encierro, mi vida estaba plagada de sueños, de ilusiones, de esperanzas… había una promesa dulce de una vida acompañada, una vida aderezada del amor más grande y puro que llegue a sentir… En esta soledad ese sentimiento sigue existiendo, sigue palpitando en mi corazón, o en lo que antes era mi corazón, existiendo en el único sitio que ahora poseo, acompañándome y llenándome del dolor inmenso que me produce el no verte, el no sentirte, el no estar junto a ti… He sentido la soledad corroerme y el dolor destrozarme… he sentido su ausencia como mil muertes juntas, y su dolor –que es el mío- crecer a cada instante de la manera más cruel…_

_Te he sentido tan lejano y tan cercano a la vez, tan presente y sin presencia a cada instante, tan añorado y venerado… estas a cada día aunque no te vea, te veo a cada instante aunque no estés, te añoro, te extraño, te amo… y duele tanto… antes estuvimos separados, lejanos, pero era solo en materia corporal, mi alma estaba con la tuya a cada instante… y ahora… la eternidad me ha hecho libre de la cárcel corpórea, y en este ser sin cuerpo, tu ausencia y el dolor de ella lo llena hasta cotas y limites impensables, eternos… quiero llorar y no puedo… quiero gritar y me es imposible… quiero verte y consolarte y no te encuentro… _

_¿Dónde estás?... ¿Donde han quedado mis sueños?... nada deseo más que encontrarte… que estar a tu lado para siempre…_

_Veo una luz… una luz que ciega… una luz que me atrae, me llama… y hay un calor en ella que me recuerda a ti… Terry… mi amor… ¿Eres tú?... ¿De quién es este cuerpo que me permite verte… y tocarte?... _

**.-*-.**

Un violín rompía el silencio con una melodía lastimosa mientras él llegaba al lugar con una Julieta gótica andando de su brazo. Nerviosa, asustada, disimulando ante todos, pero ante él-que a fuerza del trato y la intimidad había aprendido a reconocerla- era evidente que consternada y ansiosa… deseaba volver a verle… lo deseaba tanto como él quisiera ver alguna vez, siquiera por un vago momento a… a ella…

Sussana insistía en aquella locura de él rondando sus sueños, juzgándolos desde ellos y vaticinando el castigo por lo que habían hecho un año atrás… Y tenía miedo, eso él lo intuía, pero al mismo tiempo y de alguna forma, con el mismo morbo que él, gozaba con la posibilidad de volver a verlo aunque solo fuera un producto de su mente trastornada…

De alguna forma lo entendía, por la noche él se había estremecido y gozado con la sensación de ella entre sus brazos, de nuevo con su calor irradiándose y dispersándose en el espacio, abandonando el mundo en el que él podía cuando menos verla y apreciarla de lejos… apreciarla en brazos de otro… Le dolía lo que había pasado un año atrás, sin duda lo lastimaba y atormentaba, más haciendo un balance, quizá la sensación de saberla ajena, en brazos de otro, era mil veces peor que aquella eterna ausencia… era mil veces más patética que esa espera absurda e incierta de volverla a ver… de estar con ella una vez más, quizá, aunque ese día, fuera el día de su propia muerte…

En eso pensaba ahora, en la sensación que sobre él se cernía… era de peligro, de término, de ocaso, y sin importarle nada, estaba a la expectativa… La vida no era precisamente una experiencia dulce y placentera… era monótona y falsa… Quizá, quizá la muerte fuera distinta… Con este pensamiento se abandono a la fiesta, al baile, a la bebida, a observar a la dama que lo acompañaba, mientras el anfitrión hacía su llegada…

**.-*-.**

Neal era la imagen misma de la ausencia… su mente se encontraba en otro plano, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y un escalofrío le invadió hasta el alma cuando vio la visión que llegaba del brazo de Evan… Las formas de aquella mujer… el vestido que portaba, no fueron más la de su hermana en realidad… era ella, el olor atrapado en aquel vestido era el único consuelo después de haberla perdido para siempre…

Y ahora, a un año de aquello, veía de nuevo un cuerpo envuelto en esa nube de ilusiones… su rostro sin mostrarse, sus ojos sin ser vistos… La pareja se fue abriendo paso en el salón entre el aplauso y la sorpresa de todos y al tiempo que se acercaban, Neal tenía plena cuenta de quien era, quien jugaba con sus emociones y sentimientos en esa noche…

Y sintió rabia, y dolor… y pena y lástima todo mezclado de manera intensa y extraña… Eliza se apoderaba de los sueños de aquella que nunca pudo igualar, de aquella que sin esfuerzo se apoderó de todo cuanto su hermana anhelaba… La dama medieval junto a él se aferró a su brazo…

-No negarás que esta vez se ha excedido…

-No más que tu al vestirte de Julieta enlutada y llevar esa piedra al cuello… ¿Cuándo lo dejarán libre?... Sí es verdad que anda entre nosotros, no me sorprendería que fuera llamado por ustedes…

La tonada del violín calmó y el silencio se hizo nuevamente. Evan Y Eliza llegaban al centro del recinto, comenzaría el baile… Las audaces tonadas de una melodía dramática envolvieron el ambiente… y la pareja comenzó a girar…

Y así apareció la figura de negro que se fue mezclando entre la concurrencia, helando con su porte, cautivando con su belleza, asustando con su decisión y lentitud al avanzar…

Y la vio, en medio del baile, en las notas álgidas de la _Danse Macabre_, como respondiendo al llamado de la muerte frente a la tumba vacía… Y el corazón le tembló… No era ella, pero pretendía serlo… aquella escoria seguía soñando con ser la maravillosa mujer que él había amado… que amaba a pesar de la muerte y la vida interponiéndose entre ellos…

Y caminó, caminó lentamente escalofriando a todos a su alrededor, hasta llegar a ella y disculparse con el acompañante…

Y ella se perdió en el azul intenso de aquella mirada… en el oleaje fúrico del océano… en la rabia de la marea atrapada apenas en un par de iris… Y se sintió elevada en un sueño entre sus brazos, se sintió envuelta en calor a su lado… se perdió en reconocerlo y asimilar con quien estaba… y bailaba con él, mientras su alma recordaba aquello que antes renegaba… su corazón estalló y él aún la miraba… él aún la rodeaba… él la deseaba… él la amaba… bailaron, rodearon el salón, y levantaron los rumores de la abierta afrenta, esa era la mujer de Evan Kostner, y esa era su fiesta… ¿Quién era ese ingenuo que venía a provocarlo abiertamente en sus territorios?...

Y Neal veía hechizado aquella escena… no era ella, pero tampoco era Eliza… la mujer que bailaba con ese hombre de cara y espalda pintadas era una pretensión de sus sueños… se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba a su acompañante del brazo para comenzar a bailar…

La música inundó el ambiente por unos minutos más… en el calor del baile se comenzó a sentir una ola de aire helado que fue envolviendo a los presentes y que se acompañó de un olor a cada segundo más cierto… primero fue sutil, apenas perceptible, después invadió de igual forma las narinas y el alma de todos los presentes… Un olor marcado a flores, a un olor dulzón de sangre fresca, un olor de nostalgia, de dolor, de melancolía… un olor de ausencia…

Y todos sintieron esa infinita carga de tristeza, de desesperanza, ese doloroso encuentro con quien no se ha visto y se verá solo por efímeros instantes… y las lagrimas legaron a sus ojos, mientras salían, mientras escapaban de ese lugar cargado de desgracia, mientras huían de la tonada de triste pero enérgica del violín…

Sussana, no se percibía como los demás… aún cuando ella misma sentía la ausencia de aquel que alguna vez dijo amar y al que había llevado a las puertas de la muerte… ella no lo mató físicamente, pero si lo deseo antes perdido que en los brazos de aquella poca cosa que se había cruzado en su vida antes que ella… aún ahora el solo evocar su recuerdo juntos, la llenaba de rabia y amargura…

Girando en los brazos de su amante su imagen dio con la de un espejo y el reflejo en él la dejo helada… helada y furiosa… Deseaba verlo, desde la noche anterior que había visto su reflejo durante la noche… que había adivinado su presencia en su departamento… deseaba verlo, admirarlo una vez más… pero no al lado de ella…

En medio del salón, vació ahora, la figura de aquella novia en desgracia comenzó a ser reluciente, su cabello dorado, su miraba brillante, abrazaba a su novio con deseo, con un amor infinito, con una dulzura imposible y él correspondía cada uno de esos movimientos y sentimientos al mismo grado…

Vio como él sonreía y entonces no quedo duda de quienes eran… y volvió a enfurecerse como aquella noche… volvió a salir de control… volvió a golpear a quien la acompañaba y fue corriendo a agredir a la mujer que de nuevo le arrebataba sus sueños… Tomó la daga de su disfraz, aquella que Neal le había dicho que era una tontería, una exageración, pero ella no escucho las quejas de su amante… ella sabía muy bien como era Julieta, como era darle vida a ese personaje… Y le llegó a su mente la lucidez que nunca antes… y decidió que igual que aquella, si no tenía el amor de su vida, la vida no valía la pena…

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacía ella… nada era ya una amenaza, había decidido su destino un año atrás, cuando se había quedado sin él, sin su madre, sin la promesa de una exitosa carrera…

Su pareja siguió sus movimientos y decidió que definitivamente estaba loca, se volvió dispuesto a abandonar la pista cuando distinguió el reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos de Neal se llenaron de sorpresa al ver quien bailaba con el hombre de la cara pintada, de alegría al ver que esta ocasión su imaginación no jugaba con él y el reflejo no se iba en un movimiento de pestañas… de temor cuando vio que no solo él había reconocido a quien emanaba aquel extraño aroma y Susana de nueva cuenta pretendía dañarla… Corrió a detenerla, a alejarla, a evitar que lo hiriera…

Cuando Susana estaba por hacer uso de su arma, la pareja se separó y la enfrentó cara a cara… y por primera vez en esa noche tuvo miedo y se quedo estática… el puñal levantado mientras a su espalda, su mano era atrapada con furia y saña…

Forcejeó con quien la sujetaba… forcejeo hasta quedar de frente con su amante… ella era más débil, más pequeña… más su fuerza esa noche no parecía serlo… El hombre con la cara pintada se fue acercando hasta ellos, sin perder compostura ni mostrar expresión ninguna… entonces Neal pudo reconocerlo y verlo, y al igual que Sussana temerlo… era él y era obvio a lo que regresaba… dejo se forcejear, dejo de pelear por el arma mientras su mirada buscaba la de que aquella que amaba…

Una pequeña oleada de calor entró a su cuello, y sintió el líquido perfumado a muerte llegar a su nariz, impulsado por la ventisca helada del lugar… vio la mancha roja extenderse por sus ropas y llegar rápidamente hasta el suelo… vio la mirada poseída de quien había alcanzado herirlo y la mirada desafiante de quien hacía un año había sufrido algo similar… buscó desesperado la mirada dulce que tanto había añorado… y lo que encontró fue la mirada perdida de su hermana… ausente, sin vida, sin ser ella… un cuerpo vació de alma, de esencia, de sustancia… sí, ella había estado ahí antes…

Y la buscó, desesperado la buscó por todos lados en los pocos instantes que la inminente caída le permitió… sintió su garganta llenarse de un líquido que al tragarlo causó enormes nauseas… sintió que aire no podía entrar a su cuerpo y comenzaba a hacerle mucha falta… pero luchó, luchó sin tregua por volver a verla un instante más…

El enorme espejo le trajo lo que deseaba, el reflejo de aquella a quien añoraba, la imagen de ella, vestida de blanco e inmaculada… alcanzó a ver su cabello dorado en el espejo, alcanzó a sentir el aroma que tanto le gustaba… se arrastró más y más para ver el reflejo completo pero ella cambiaba su posición para no ser vista… para negarle lo único que ahora deseaba… él fue sintiendo como se acercaba… como caminaba hasta él y cuando la vida estaba por abandonarlo por fin sintió su mano helada… y esforzándose al máximo volvió la cara… y el gesto enérgico de ella se le fue clavando en el alma… y vio lo que en vida ella jamás profesara… lo odiaba… y estaba a su lado solo para clavar en él su mirada fría, expectante de la hora que la oscuridad le llegará…

Sintió ahogarse con su sangre, con el sentimiento de repudio que ella demostraba…

- Te mereces lo que te espera… -sentenció ella al fin con una voz macabra… dijo fría mientras él expiraba…

**.-*-.**

Terry se acercó a ella mientras el ave revoloteaba… y Susana vio como se alejaban, omitiéndola, ignorándola, dándole la espalda… y quiso ir detrás de ellos, correr para que esta vez nadie interfiriera y pudiera al fin desaparecer a aquella que había sido su desgracia… los vio mirarse reconociéndose, los vio sonreírse, los vio abrazarse jubilosos y tomados de la mano irse alejando… Los siguió, más el enorme ave negra obstruyó su paso, su graznido se emitió asustándola y provocándole escalofríos… quiso alejarlo pero el ave era implacable, la rondaba, la amenazaba con su pico fuerte… ella comenzó a gritar sin ser escuchada… quiso avanzar hacia la pareja y verla de nuevo y la enfocó justo cuando estaban por besarse y fue lo último que vio, el dolor de los ataques del ave le impidió poner mayor atención, sintió el dolor atravesando su cara, invadiendo sus ojos… mareándola de dolor, de desesperación, de angustia… el ave dejo entonces de atacarla y sintió las manos llenas de sangre, mientras el dolor insoportable del abandono se volvía a cernir sobre ella…

Supo que se había quedado sola, que no había nadie viéndola, que nadie vendría a ayudarla y que nunca más sabría de aquel a quien amaba… se dejo caer… se fue arrastrando tanteando a ciegas, llorando, quejándose, maldiciendo a aquella que todo le había quitado y aún después de la muerte tendría para siempre a su amado…

Buscó en su traje, la daga iba atada a él por un listón que colgaba de la cintura… en poco tiempo sintió el contacto frío y duró que buscaba… la tomó con precisión y se la colocó en el pecho… y lanzó el último grito de dolor mientras el metal la atravesaba…

**.-*-.**

Estaban reconociendo el amor, ese sentimiento que ahora los llenaba de renovado júbilo, de esperada paz… Aferraban sus manos, reconociéndolas como extrañas, más identificando sus almas como nunca antes, gozando la certeza de que la separación no vendría ya jamás…

**.-*-.**

Fue hace muchos y muchos años,  
en un reino junto al mar,  
habitó una señorita que no vivía con otro pensamiento  
que amar y ser amada por mí.

Y con esa certeza se desplazaron, sin necesidad de decirlo conocían el destino… y no dolía aceptarlo… dolía el recuerdo de haberse separado una vez más… Dolía le siquiera pensar que se separarían de nueva cuenta… Más ahora no había por que pensar así… el sentimiento entre ellos iba más allá de la vida, más allá de un cuerpo conteniendo las expresiones, más allá que cualquier demostración… lo que había entre ellos ahora se desplazaba sin fronteras de la esencia de uno al otro, viajando entre ambos en una intima y perfecta conexión… una relación mutua y eterna…

…nos amábamos con un amor que era más que amor…

-*-

…con un amor que los ángeles sublimes del Paraíso  
nos envidiaban a ella y a mí…

Y esa fue la razón que, hace muchos años,  
en este reino junto al mar,  
un viento partió de una oscura nube aquella noche  
helando a mi Annabel Lee;

**.-*-.**

Llegaron al lugar donde un ángel lapidado les dió la bienvenida… y ahí estaban sus nombres, a memoria de sus parientes, _Unidos a Eternidad_, rezaba la loza y sonrieron al comprobar que no podría ser mas cierto…

Volvieron a besarse compartiendo su júbilo y sobre todo el inmenso amor que se tenían y los mantenía unidos, con amor que era más que amor, en una vida que era más que vida… en una realidad en la que ni el tiempo era tiempo ni el destino se entiende y donde la felicidad es sinónimo de eternidad... Y el ave detrás de ellos veía la escena, graznando y emprendiendo el vuelo hasta perderse en el manto oscuro de la noche, sin dejar rastro igual que los amantes que lo observaban.

_Los ángeles, que no eran siquiera medio felices en el Paraíso,  
nos cogieron envidia a ella y a mi..._

…Pero nuestro amor era más fuerte que el amor  
de aquellos que eran mayores que nosotros  
-de muchos más sabios que nosotros-  
y ni los ángeles ni el Paraíso encima  
ni los demonios debajo del mar  
separarán jamás mi alma del alma  
de la hermosa Annabel Lee…

**.-*-.**

El tiempo pasó… y aquella figura se hizo estampa frecuente en el lugar, relato, mito, leyenda…

Decían que era una mujer desolada, decían que era una novia abandonada, solían decir que era una loca ultrajada, solían decir que no tenía alma… que su mirada estaba vacía… que vivía sin vivir, que existía sin existir… y se aferraba sin morir a esa tumba profanada tiempo atrás… a esa tumba vacía, como su cuerpo, como su alma… como su existir…

**.-*-.**

FIN

Gracias por su atención a esta historia.

HASTA LUEGO

Sir Laurie

Noviembre 2009.


End file.
